Back Together Again
by Mel-aka-edgehead
Summary: Sequell to "Sad Angel"  Buffy mourns for her peroxide blonde vampire...and don t want to live without him...
1. Chapter 1

Back Together Again!

Darkness lay over the cemetery like a black cloak. Most of the people would be afraid to wander through the graveyard by night, but not these girls…

Buffy and Willow were on patrol in Rome. Since that awful day when Sunnydale was levelled to the ground, Buffy didn't want to patrol alone…and truth to be told, none of the others would let her do that anymore.

Her grief for the peroxide blonde vampire was so strong that they feared that she didn't even notice the vampires anymore, as she should. Buffy had hardly said a word in the last few months. After patrol, she shut herself away in her room.

Willow knew how she felt…She had felt it herself when Tara died, almost two years ago.

It was a slow night and no vampires had turned up. Willow thought that this would be a good chance to talk to Buffy - so she drew in a deep breath…and then found that she didn't know what to say.

Buffy recognized the process and looked at her. "Is there something you want to talk about Will?"

The redhead looked at her best friend, took another deep breath, and smiled. "Yeah…I want you to know…that whenever you want to talk about Spike…I will be there for you! The others didn't notice that he meant that much to you...oh, Buffy, I'm sure Xander would never understand it…or Giles…"

Buffy laughed a little. "Will…you're babbling!"

Willow grinned. "I was…wasn't I?"

The blonde woman nodded and looked down at her feet as she walked along slowly. There it was again, Willow thought, even though she wasn't aware of it…her mournful face and the deep sadness in her eyes

"Look, Buffy, there's a bench…do you mind if we sit down for a bit?" Willow asked and made her way over to the bench that stood in a dark corner of the cemetery.

Both women sat down, and silence hung over their heads like a transparent curtain.

"It hurts so badly, Will!" Buffy said after a while. "I shouldn't say that…but it didn't hurt this much when my mother died." Tears gleamed in her eyes as she looked at Willow.

"I'm still afraid that none of you can understand what I felt for him…how he always tried to cheer me up when I was down…how he made me angry with all his snappy comments…Oh, Willow, he could make me livid in an instant...and I loved him."

Buffy looked up to the sky. "I think the worst thing is, that when I start to talk about him…I really realize that he is gone forever…that he's never coming back. That I would give everything to be with him."

Willow's head snapped up. "You mean you would kill yourself if you knew that it would take you to him?"

Tears were running down Buffy's face as she nodded. "I don't want to live here anymore…without him…don't get me wrong…I love you guys, but I feel so alone without him…as if somebody ripped my heart out …do you know what I mean?"

Willow wrapped her arms around Buffy's shoulders. Buffy cried hard at that…and Willow tried everything she knew of to soothe her. "I know what you mean…but do you really think that this is the only thing to stop this pain…it's not, I promise...believe me, I know what you're going through."

Neither woman knew how long they sat there on the cemetery bench, holding each other.

A few days later Buffy and Willow sat in a tiny café. Neither of them said something to the other Scoobies about the night at the cemetery. It was their own little secret. Buffy had to admit that she needed to talk about Spike and her feelings for him…otherwise she would break down.

She never talked about her real feelings - those she still hid inside. She still wanted to die…she still wanted to be with Spike for eternity.

"So", Willow asked after she took a sip from her Cappuccino, "When did you realize that you loved him?"

"I really don't know…I think I loved him the entire time. But I never wanted to admit it." Buffy poked at her iced coffee with her straw.

Willow nodded and gave her a sign that she should go on talking.

Buffy pushed the glass onto the table and leaned back in her chair. "I think it all started with your "Thy Will Be Done" spell, a couple of years ago. After that I always thought about his kisses, about how good his body felt under my fingers."

Willow choked on another sip of her hot drink. "I thought the "Forgetting Spell" I performed right after that day worked?"

"I thought that, too. But every time I saw him after that I remembered everything…I think that had to be a sign…but I ignored it, because I didn't want to fall for another vampire. I thought that he would leave me like Angel."

"I doubt that, Buffy. He would never have left you like Angel did!" Willow replied.

"No!" Buffy snapped. "He preferred to burn himself right before my eyes, instead!"

"But he did it for you, Buffy! He did it so you could live on and be there for your sister and friends." Willow grabbed Buffy's hand. "…he died for you, Sweetie!"

Tears ran down Buffy's cheeks as she looked at Willow's anxious face. "But I want to be with him!"

"I know that, sweetie! I do! But you have to move on!"

Buffy closed her eyes for a moment. "I have to be alone for a moment …please doesn't follow me…I promise you I'll behave myself."

Willow nodded and looked after her as Buffy disappeared into a side street.

Later that day Willow became really nervous, because Buffy hadn't come home yet and she wasn't answering her cell phone. She called Giles in London and told him that Buffy was missing, but he only said that she must have needed some time alone, and that she would be back.

*Sure*…Willow thought. *but he doesn't know that she would kill herself to be with Spike…wherever he is*

A knock on the front door pulled her out of her sad thought. She opened the door, and before her stood an Italian police officer. "Are you Miss Willow Rosenberg?"

As the redhead nodded he continued. "We know that you and a….Miss….Dawn Summers, are the contact persons of Miss Buffy Summers, if anything happen to her…is that right?"

Again the redhead nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I have to tell you that she was hit by a car."

"Is….she?"

"No…she's alive…but the doctors don't know if she will survive the night."

"Thank you, officer!", Willow said and turned around to grab her light jacket. "I have to get Dawn." She babbled aloud…and the officer cleared his throat, interrupting her. "I can take you to the hospital if you want?"

Willow turned around and gave him a grateful smile. "That would be nice."

They stopped at the apartment building where Buffy and Dawn lived.

Dawn was devastated, as Willow told her about the accident…she had already lost her mother and one of her best friends…she don't want to lose her sister as well.

Half an hour later they both sat at Buffy's hospital bed and cried. She was awake, but she was in intense pain, despite the drugs. She tried to talk, but Willow told her not to.

"Please, Will!" she gasped. "I want you to look after Dawn when I´m gone…!"

"NO!", Dawn cried. "You'll be okay…Please Willow, tell her that she will be okay!"

Buffy turned her head to look at her sister. "Dawnie…you know it would be a lie if she told me that!"

"But…but you have Slayerhealing…you will be okay in a couple of days…right?" Dawn asked hopeful.

Buffy closed her eyes as sharp pain shot through her body.

"Dawn?" Willow asked softly. "Would you leave me and Buffy alone for a minute?"

The darkhaired girl nodded and left the room with tears running down her face.

"Can I do anything for you, Buffy?"

Buffy shook her head…"Just let me die…please!"

Willow nodded and moved her chair closer to the bed. "I'll stay with you till the end…like I promised you!"

A tiny smile appeared on Buffy's face and she closed her eyes.

After a while Dawn came back and Willow left the room for a moment. She knew that this would be the last time that the sisters would see each other.

"I will miss you, Buffy!" Dawn whispered as she laid her head on the bed beside Buffy's.

Buffy tried to raise one of her hands…but she couldn´t…too many bones were broken…and it hurt like hell. "I know Dawnie…I will miss you, too!"

Dawn lifted her head and looked at Buffy. "Would you promise me one thing?"

"Everything!" Buffy replied. "Anything!"

"When you see Mom and Spike…would you give them a hug from me…and tell them that I love them."

"Sure...oh, sure, I'll do that, sweetie. I love you, Dawnie."

Dawn laid her head back and they both closed their eyes. Within minutes both sisters seemed to have fallen into a deep sleep...but only one of them would wake.

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

Sunshine filled the room as Buffy woke up.

She looked around her with sleepy eyes. Everything in the room was so white and bright. She was in a huge bedroom, the bed she lay in was a really big king-sized bed, and beside it there where tiny white bedside tables. A large mirrored wardrobe stood on one wall and two gigantic windows letting in the light.

Slowly she got up, and a susurration made her pause for a moment. *What is that?* she asked herself and looked into the mirror.

"Oh my god…I have wings!" she shrieked and spread them as far as she could.

She turned around and made her way to the window…the sun stood high on the sky and the light glistened in the ocean, which she could see right in front of her. Palm trees were standing on the beach and in the shadow of them she could see some other angels.

"The view is breathtaking, isn't it?" said a familiar British voice and Buffy turned around and couldn't believe her eyes.

She didn't say a word, all she did was run up to him and pulled him into her arms. "Are you real? Is this real? Is this a dream?" she asked over and over again.

Spike stroked her hair as she started to cry. "Shhhhh….luv. Everything is alright. This isn't a dream…you are in heaven…with me!"

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "How?"

"How what, sweetheart?" he asked back.

Buffy tried to swallow the lump in her throat and wiped the tears from her face. "I mean…how did this all happen?…you are a Vampire…the embodiment of evil!"

Spike shrugged. "I don't know…maybe it's because I saved the world - and the most beautiful woman in the world," he said, and lowered his head till their lips were almost touching. Spike winced and took a step back…he didn't know if she still loved him…or really if she had ever loved him.

Buffy had her eyes closed and as he drew back she opened them slowly. "What's the matter, Spike?" she asked and tilted her head to one side.

"I don't know if you still want me…or if you only told me that you love me, because I was sacrificing myself for the world," Spike answered, and kicked an imaginary stone with his foot. "I know that I loved you…and still do…damn Buffy…I dream about you every night…of our last night together….but I don't know what you really feel about me."

Buffy closed the gap between them and looked him straight into his clear blue eyes. "I meant what I said in that cave…I love you, Spike…and the last few months were like hell on earth for me. I wanted to kill myself to be with you."

"But you didn't…otherwise you wouldn't be here." Spike said and kissed her forehead.

Buffy sighed happily as she felt his warm lips on her skin. "No…I was walking through Rome…as a car hit me." She paused for a moment to recall the whole thing. "It sounds weird…but I was happy when the doctors told me that they couldn't do anything for me…I was light hearted…because I knew that I would see you again…somehow."

Spike wrapped his arms around her. "So you missed me, too?"

"Miss isn't the right word. I mourned for you…I couldn't think straight and the others wouldn't let me patrol alone anymore, because they were afraid I would do something stupid." Buffy said with a little smile in her voice.

Buffy let her hands wander down Spike's back as she realized something, as her fingertips made contact with the feathers of his wings he began to shiver. "Do you like that?"

Spike closed his eyes and moaned silently as she let her fingers glide over his wing feathers. "I didn't know that could feel so good…oh…don't stop….please never stop touching me, luv!" His erection pushed against his jeans…and all he wanted to do was to pull her down on this big bed and take her.

"Spike?"

"Uh huh?"

Spike opened his eyes and could see that Buffy had begun to blush.

"Could we…you know?"

With a sardonic grin he tilted his head. "What, baby?"

He knew what she meant, but he wanted to hear it from her. "What do you want to do…take a walk in the sunshine? Fly over the clouds…we can do everything we want, honey!"

"I want you!" she said and her cheeks became redder.

Spike chuckled. "You have me!"

Buffy's patience snapped. "Damn it Spike…I want you to fuck me!"

His eyes became wide and she wanted to take back every word she'd just said. Ashamed, she turned around and gone back to the window.

Spike approached her from behind and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry…I didn't want to make you angry!"

"You always did that", she said and laid her hand above his.

"Yeah? In a good or a bad way?" he asked her and kissed her neck.

This time Buffy closed her eyes and sighed. "Both…I think. Sometimes I wanted to kill you just so you would shut up…and other times your words make me angry and horny at the same time."

She turned in his arms and cuddled against his muscled chest. "So…can we have sex? Or are angels not allowed to do that?"

"Only if the two angels want to spend the whole eternity together…than they get God's blessing." Spike said and kissed her lightly on her lips.

Buffy opened her eyes after that short kiss. "Do we need his blessing before we… you know…or could we start right away?"

"I don't think he'd mind if we did it without his permission", Spike declared and let his hands stroke over her wings.

Now she knew what Spike meant when he told her that she shouldn't stop touching him there. It was a sensation she had never felt in her life. "OH…God…that is awesome…please…Spike…make love to me…I need you…NOW!"

Buffy's eyes closed at the first touch of his lips on hers, her fingers curling into his white shirt, as he wrapped his arms around her. They moaned as tongues came into play…and both got lost into the familiar feeling.

Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to carry her to the bed.

"I love you, Buffy…always have…always will!" Spike whispered. Seeing the happiness in her eyes he ran his hands into her long, molten gold hair, pulling her to him for a deep, heady kiss.

Buffy flipped them over…so that she straddled his hips. Then she set about undoing the buttons on his shirt. One by one they gave way to firm, sculptured flesh below. She began to kiss and lick each inch of skin she found.

"Oh luv..." He groaned watching her slide her tongue over his abdominal muscles, her nimble fingers undoing his belt buckle and the fastening of his pants. "Oh God!" He shouted at the first touch of her hot mouth on his now fully exposed swollen cock head. "Bloody Hell..." He swore his eyes rolling back into his head as she took his cock into her hot mouth, licking and sucking at it voraciously.

"So good." She said pulling her head away for a moment to watch him as she continued to stroke him.

"Harder luv...squeeze me ...harder..." His voice rough with the pleasure Buffy was giving him. "FUCK...YEAH..." He cried as he looked down at precisely the moment she took him into her mouth again, her tongue swirling around the sensitive head as her hand cupped his balls.

Buffy took her time, relaxing her throat muscles taking more and more of his erection into her mouth, moving her hand in corkscrew motion on the lower shaft.

Spike always was a visual guy. He opened his eyes and look downward taking in the delicious sight of his girl between his tights, her ruby lips wrapped around his hard prick, not even realizing that her hand had dropped away from his balls and she was now whimpering, around his shaft, in time with his moans.

He pushed her head off his cock…he didn't want to cum into her mouth…not yet anyway. This was their first time after a long time…he wanted to make it unforgettable…their first time as angels.

"Come here, baby!" he said and opened his arms.

Buffy slowly crawled upwards and explored his body leisurely, eliciting quiet moans  
and sighs from the former vampire, as she mapped his chest and shoulders with tender kisses and gentle bites.

He pulled her atop his body for a deep kiss, his tongue entwining with hers as he buried his hands in her hair.

She sighed happily as Spike shifted them so she was lying under him still wrapped in his tight embrace. Smiling down at her, he playfully nipped at her lips, teasing her by leaning in and then pulling away just before their lips touched.

"You are so beautiful," He said gently rubbing his thumbs over the soft, tender skin of her cheeks. "I love you, Buffy."

"I love you, William!" she whispered and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. She moaned loudly in his mouth as he sank into her warm folds. They broke the kiss and looked each other deep into the eyes.

Spike stilled his movement for a moment, so Buffy could get used to his size. A lonely tear escaped her eye as she slowly began to move her hips. "I´m in heaven….right now!" she whispered and closed her eyes as Spike began to pump his shaft slowly into her.

"You feel so good inside me, I've missed you so..." Buffy moaned into his ears as he speed up his moves.

"Oh fuck….Buffy it's so good…you feel so fucking good….your pussy squeezing my cock…love the feel…of me sliding in and out of your body. Oh baby, I love you so much…love fucking you …love the way you feel…." His voice was sending tremors throughout her body.

"Yes….yes…yes..." Buffy groaned when he slid a hand down between them and started a slow rubbing on her clit.

She could feel a fire burning through her veins…and a chilling feeling rushed through her body into the tips of her wings. "OH GOD SPIKE….!"

Her inner muscles clamped down hard onto his cock as he stroked into her again and again.

"GOOD GODDDDD!" Spike howled and sent his seed deep into her still quaking body.

"Oh Buffy ...I love you so bloody much..." he said, taking in deep gulps of oxygen as he propped himself up on his elbows, winding his fingers into her damp locks. He smiled down at her when she finally opened her eyes.

"I love you William, you are my world." she said, and tears rolled down her face.

"I am yours love, as you are mine. I will be forever yours." Spike announced and wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

They both laid there on the big bed for hours…doing nothing but looking at each other.

Finally they were back together again.

THE END


End file.
